


触手可及

by PartTimeWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Chinese Language, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, F/M, Kinda, Star Wars Rebels Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWitch/pseuds/PartTimeWitch
Summary: 五次以上帕德梅没有回头，一次她向他伸出了手。





	触手可及

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：ooc
> 
> 主线来自死侍2所以有#剧透# ，正文也涉及一些其他星战作品的内容，都写在下面了，介意的朋友可以避免一下！
> 
>  
> 
> 涉及作品：  
> \- 死侍2  
> \- Darth Vader（2017） #5  
> \- Star Wars Rebels 221-222

1.

一切都在燃烧。

火舌爬上了他的皮肤，浑身上下都痛到麻木。浓烟呛进他的肺，他想要尖叫、想要呼喊，却根本发不出声。

我就要死在这儿了，他想，死在欧比旺手里。怒火又一次在他胸口汇聚，但很快就被疼痛淹没。眼前越来越黑，耳朵里的轰鸣声响地让他无法思考，意识一点点远离他的身体……

不属于穆斯塔法的夕阳洒在他的脸上。他睁开眼，发现自己正站在帕德梅的公寓里。帕德梅坐在不远处的沙发上，侧对着他望向阳台外繁忙的科洛桑。

“帕德梅！” 他习惯性走向妻子，却一头撞在了一堵无形的墙上。他又试了一次，同样被挡在了外面。

这不对，他们不该在这儿。记忆一点点在脑海中苏醒，绝地议会的阴谋，穆斯塔法的重聚与背叛，还有……还有欧比旺。是欧比旺把帕德梅引上歧路，让他们不得不站在敌对两方。这一定是欧比旺新的诡计，把他困在幻像里。

“帕德梅！让我离开这儿。” 他高声命令。“别以为欧比旺的绝地小技俩能胜过黑暗面！”

帕德梅没有动。

他试图在指尖汇聚黑暗原力，却发现根本无法穿透那堵墙。他的愤怒被全盘打回，完全没能够触及帕德梅。他的妻子依然坐在那里，看向外面。

“帕德梅！” 他再一次呼喊，金属手重重地砸在墙上。帕德梅离他越来越远，他的视野逐渐变暗，直到一个丑陋的黑色面具从头顶缓缓落下，覆盖住他的脸。他睁大了眼睛。

“达斯·维达。” 那是西迪厄斯的声音。

他深吸一口气，缓缓呼出。

 

 

2.

他做好了面对凯伯水晶幻象的准备，却没想到会看到这个。

他身着沉重的盔甲，走进西迪厄斯的办公室，抽出了绿色的光剑。

他在欧比旺身后跪下，卸下头盔，看着他的老师父打开光剑又熄灭。

他回到了帕德梅的公寓。

还是金色的黄昏，他一步步走进会客厅，沉重的呼吸声在温暖的房间里显得格外突兀。帕德梅依然坐在那里，看向阳台外繁忙的科洛桑。

“帕德梅。” 他呼唤。

帕德梅回过头，笑容灿烂，起身向他走来。他不敢相信。

就在他们的手即将触碰的一瞬间，他突然浑身一抖，向后退去。

“不！“

他还在冰冷的洞穴里，强大的黑暗原力在他身侧流淌，注入他指尖紧握的水晶中。洞穴剧烈震动，水晶开始流血，红色从它正中央的光缝中泻出，充斥着整个空间。红光让他想起了穆斯塔法的岩浆，撕裂着他的身体，他的思绪。他失去了知觉。

当他再醒来时，手心里躺着一颗血红色的凯伯水晶。

 

 

3.

他一次又一次拍打那堵无形的墙。

“让我过去，帕德梅！”

他的机械手在墙上拍出闷响。

“回答我，帕德梅！”

他把头盔的前额靠在墙上。

“看着我，帕德梅，看着我。”

他顺着墙缓缓坐下。

“……我想念你，帕德梅。”

帕德梅没有回头。

 

 

4.

他在坠落。

石板随着大地的震动在四周散落，隔着面具他也能感受到灰尘的厚重。上方紫色的光越来越耀眼，阿索卡早已不见踪影。他试图用原力稳住自己，但随即而来的爆炸波令他重重摔在掉落的石板上，失去了知觉。

他回到了帕德梅的公寓。

这么多年来，这个幻像从未停止过。有的时候在睡梦中，有的时候他昏迷不醒，但有一点没变过：帕德梅从来没有回头。

他叹了口气，像往常一样把金属手轻轻搭在无形的墙上。他早已意识到蛮力和原力都无法让他穿过，乞求的话语也都飘散在了科洛桑的风里。

“我见到阿索卡了。” 他坦白道。这是十几年来他第一次提起自己以前的徒弟。“她还活着，活得很好，不出意料在为叛军做事。她明明能做得更好，她明明能加入我。”

他停顿了一下。“但我知道她不会。她说自己不是绝地，原力却比绝地还平静。或许到最后，她还是更适合做欧比旺的徒弟。

“她说不会离开我，她怎么敢？她本可以选择留在我身边，但她显然觉得我们在训练的日子都不值一提！我从未放弃过她，她却就这么离开了。

“我帮不了她，我救不了她，以前不行，现在更不行。就像我救不了你，帕德梅。我救不了你们。”

“你心无所系。”

他猛然抬头，以为自己听错了。帕德梅以前从来没有开过口。

“帕德梅？帕德梅！”

但帕德梅没有再说话。

他一声怒吼，强大的原力掀起身上覆盖着的层层石板，从一片废墟中踉跄着走了出去。

他没有在原力中试探阿索卡的存在。他不确定自己是否想知道。

 

 

5.

“他是我的儿子。” 他颤抖着呼出一口气。“我们的儿子。”

帕德梅坐在那儿，沐浴在金色的夕阳里。

“卢克·天行者。我在死星上就该知道的，他的原力如此强大、如此特殊。当时我被欧比旺分了神，现在想想，那老家伙一定是故意的。他把我的儿子藏了起来，藏了十九年！我杀了他，我十九年前就该杀了他。

“西迪厄斯从一开始就骗了我。他说我杀死了你！我知道他是个骗子，知道自己从不是西迪厄斯理想的跟班，而现在他一定想让我死在卢克手里，让他取代我。我要杀了他！或许我不行，但他一定赢不过我和卢克一起的力量。”

“你心无所系。”

又是这句话。

“这到底是什么意思？”

没有回答。

“我该怎么做，帕德梅，你想要我怎么做？帮他、救他？太晚了，太晚了。早已没有回头路。”

“你心无所系。” 帕德梅第三次说。

他挫败地低下了头。

 

 

 

+1.

“……让我亲眼看看你。”

离开了面具后的每一口呼吸都是剧痛，他仿佛重新回到了穆斯塔法岩浆的包围中，只不过这一次他不再是单独一人。

他的儿子，他和帕德梅的儿子，正关切地看着自己，眼里充满了悲伤。

“我不会离开你。” 卢克说。

安纳金望向那一双清澈的眼睛，直到视线开始模糊，呼吸不再疼痛，直到那双眼睛的主人变成了帕德梅。

帕德梅正回头看着他。

“安尼。” 她笑着说。

“帕德梅！”他疾步走向自己的妻子，毫无障碍就穿过了那堵无形的墙。温暖一下子包裹住自己，那么多年来他以为自己早已忘记了帕德梅公寓里的夕阳，但现在一切都触手可及。他的手背被晒得发热，卷发落在颈间有些痒，呼吸从未如此轻松。

帕德梅站了起来，橙红色的余晖洒落在她的卷发里。

她在发光。

“安尼，欢迎回家。” 她说。

安纳金轻轻把手放在帕德梅的腰上，低头吻住了她。他是多么想念这柔软的触感啊，一度以为只有在梦里才能再感受到，但梦境也远没有现在真实。

他退了一步，突然有些语无伦次。“这是真的吗？” 他问。”或者只是发生在我脑子里的事？”

帕德梅温柔地看着他。“这当然是发生在你脑子里了，可你怎么知道这不是真的呢？”

安纳金低下头，把脑袋埋在帕德梅的颈窝里。“现在你听起来像欧比旺。” 他闷闷地说。

帕德梅轻笑出声。“这难道是件坏事吗？”

他抬起头，皱着眉佯装不满。他们依然像以前一样互相拌嘴打趣，仿佛这二十三年的痛苦与恐惧从不存在，只是一场冰冷、空洞的噩梦。

帕德梅向他伸出了手。“来吧，我们有好几位老朋友要见见呢。”

安纳金微笑着握住了她的手。


End file.
